La voix des anges
by Sweela
Summary: *Isatis*Les sorciers du monde sont en émois.La famille Potter a été détruite et avec eux,tous leurs espoirs. Mais dans une école moldu,la fascination du jeune Drago Malefoy pour un jeune étudiant à la voix cristalline et pure scellera le destin du monde.
1. L'accident

La voix des anges

La voix des anges

**Prologue – L'accident**

« Dépêche toi James chéri! On va être en retard chez Pétunia! »

« Dis moi donc une nouvelle fois pourquoi on doit absolument aller chez ta sœur. Elle nous déteste de toute façon. »

« Franchement James. Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est ma sœur et je veux absolument qu'elle voit son neveu. »

« Quel idée aussi de la faire marraine. Elle n'est même pas venu au baptême. Elle s'en fou bien de son neveu. »

« Elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas à l'aise d'être parmi tant de sorcier. Et puis, elle ne pourra pas résister à ce petit poupon. » répondit Lily en essayant d'arranger de sa main libre la cravate de son mari.

« Mais arrête Tigresse, cette crevate m'étouffe! » geignit le brun.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Potter, on ne peut pas se rendre la bas en robe de sorcier. » fit Lily, l'utilisation de son nom signifiait qu'elle en avait assez. « Et c'est cravate et non crevate. »

« Si tu le dis… » admis James. « Bon allons-y. Plus vite on arrive plus vite on repart. »

Lily soupira, mais ne répondit pas.

**

« Lily. James » fit Petunia en ouvrant la porte, ses deux lèvres pincé dans une mine de dégoût. « Et ce doit être le petit Harry. » continua-t-elle, osant à peine approcher le gamin, comme s'il possédait une maladie contagieuse, dangereuse et incurable.

Petunia avait été très réticente à mettre les deux enfants ensemble, arguant que son petit Dudley était un petit garçon sssssssssi calme et qu'Harry pourrait le déranger. James en avait vu rouge. Il était tellement claire que la sœur de sa femme refusait que son garçon joue avec un sorcier. Mais face au regard d'avertissement de Lily, James se tue.

James se dit que la soirée allait être longue. Et pour être longue, elle le fut. L'hypocrisie caché sous de faux air poli des Dursley irritait James. C'était sans compter l'ennuyante discutions sans intérêt qu'il partageait avec le mari de Pétunia. De l'avis de James, il n'avait rien d'intéressant dans la politique moldu et il ne comprenait rien à son charabia. Et puis il n'y avait rien de plaisant à parler à quelqu'un qui vous méprise.

Soudainement, des pleurs se firent entendre dans le petit parc où Dudley et Harry s'amusait. Immédiatement, Pétunia se précipita sur son dudleynouchet chéri et Vernon se leva, rouge de colère, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry avait fait mal à son fils. James répondit hargneux que c'était sûrement le contraire.

Lily essaya de calmer son mari alors que Pétunia s'exclama de sa voix aiguë : « Vous devriez partir. »

Alors Lily se tourna vers sa sœur. « Quoi? »

« Vous devriez partir maintenant. Après ce que ton fil a fait.. »Devant le regard de totale étonnement de sa sœur, Pétunia suspendit sa phrase.

« Ce que mon fils a fait? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

« Il a attaquer mon fils. Tel père tel fils. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Que votre rejeton est un autre de ses monstres de votre espèce. »

Lily perdit son sang froid et bondit presque sur sa sœur.

« Lily » fit James d'une voix apaisante à son oreille tout en essayant de la retenir. « Calme toi. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

Lily se calma, prit son fils dans ses bras. Le petit garçon eut peur et se mit à pleurer. Le couple quittèrent la maison en claquant la porte.

**

L'ambiance dans la voiture était tendu. Harry pleurer à s'en arracher les poumons, James se récoltait contre sa belle famille tout en conduisant et Lily avait les yeux plein d'eau.

James se tut lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était sa femme.

« Chéri » fit-il en mettant une main sur sa cuisse. « Ça va aller?»

« Tu avais raison. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas cru. »

« J'avais raison sur quoi? » demanda James, surprit.

« Sur ma sœur. Elle me hait. » fit Lily alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Ben non voyons. Elle ne te hait pas. Ta sœur hait les sorciers, pas toi. »

« Je suis une sorcière. Ça revient au même »

« C'est très différent. Tu n'es pas seulement une sorcière. Tu es aussi une merveilleuse femme, un mère exemplaire et une femme courageuse. Je suis sur qu'elle le sait. »

Lily rigola un peu. « Tu ne sais pas mentir, mais merci quand même. »

« Tout pour te revoir sourire ma puce. » fit humblement James en quittant la route des yeux le temps de l'embrasser.

« James franchement! » fit-elle. « Garde les yeux sur la route le temps que je calme Harry. »

Lily dût se contorsionner pour détacher le petit garçon qui pleurait toujours et le caler contre elle. Du coin de l'œil, James observa son fils se tranquilliser graduellement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au feu rouge qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la route déserte. Ils aperçurent un camion citerne arrivé par la droite. Lorsque la lumière vira au vert, James démarra.

Le chauffeur de la citerne avait un peu bu. Mais la route était déserte à cette heure. De loin, il vit la lumière jaune virer au rouge. N'Étant pas patient et n'ayant pas les idées très claires, il décida de brûler le feu rouge, sans avoir vu la petite voiture noir qui démarrait.

Si quelqu'un avait été dehors à cette heure là, il aurait vu, au milieu de nul part, un grand feu qui n'avait rien de naturel.

À suivre…


	2. L'adoption

La voix des anges

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

**L'adoption**

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais si mal calculé le temps pour se rendre à Cardiff. » fit une femme assise sur le siège passager d'une voiture pleine à bondée. Elle avait de longs et raides cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et de beaux yeux bleu claire.

« Je suis désolé Jade, j'étais pourtant sur que l'on arriverai dans notre nouvelle maison avant la nuit. » répondit la femme qui conduisait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et un peu plus court. Ils étaient frisés et ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux était d'un beau vert, bien que moins flamboyant que ceux de Lily.

« Ally regarde! » s'écria soudain la dénommé Jade en pointant au loin. « On dirait un feu. »

En effet, au loin, quelque chose flambait. Les flammes étaient énormes et semblait toucher le ciel.

« Il y a probablement eut un accident de voiture. Les gens roulent toujours comme des fous lorsqu'ils sont sur des routes de campagne. Pas étonnant que ce genre de chose arrive. »

« On devrait aller voir. Il y a peut-être des survivants. »

« Et voilà que je retrouve ma docteur préférée » fit la brunette.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai été renvoyé une fois que je n'en suis plus une! » répondit Jade en rigolant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'origine du feu, il ne restait plus grand chose. Une citerne, remplis d'essence, avait complètement explosé et il ne restait qu'un grand trou noir où la voiture était.

« Je crois pas qu'il y ait de survivants. » constata Jade.

Et alors qu'elles allaient retourner à leur voiture, des pleures se firent entendre. D'abord faibles, ils augmentèrent en intensités alors que Jade faisait le tour de la voiture. Et soudain elle la vit. Une faible lumière bleuté dans le buisson. Curieuse, elle s'avança lentement vers la source de lumière. Elle écarta délicatement les branches du buisson.

« Ally! Vient voir! »

Lorsque Ally arriva, elle fut surprise de se qu'elle y trouva. Dans le buisson, entourer d'une sorte de bulle de protection bleuté, il y avait un petit garçon qui pleurait. Lorsque le gamin s'aperçu qu'il était observé, il se tu. La lumière qui entourait le bébé disparu et il regarda les deux femmes de son regard vert émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » demanda Ally, faisant allusion à la lumière.

« J'En sais rien. » murmura Jade, tout aussi étonné par ce qui c'était passé. « Le gamin devait être dans la voiture. Il a du être expulsé. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été blessé pendant l'accident. »

« Prend le, chérie. On devrait aller à la police. Ils lui trouveront une famille. »

« Tu es cinglé? C'est peut-être notre seul chance.»

« Mais chérie! » fit Ally, comprenant ce que l'autre disait. « C'est un kidnapping. »

" Personne ne saura Aliane. Ils croiront que le bébé est mort dans l'accident. Le gamin ne manquera à personne. » répondit Jade, l'espoir dans la voix.

« Je sais pas Jade » hésita Ally.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le son d'une moto.

« Allez Al. Quelqu'un arrive. Il faut se dépêcher. On ne peut pas laisser ce gamin là. Tu imagines s'il tombait dans une mauvaise famille. La vie que ça lui ferrait. »

Jade savait qu'elle venait de marqué un point. Jamais Aliane ne voudrait que ce petit ait la même vie qu'elle, à voyager de famille en famille. Surtout, elle refuserait de risquer que ce charmant petit gamin subisse les même sévices.

Jade prit le gamin dans ses bras et le couple disparu dans la nuit.

**

Lorsque Sirius Black arriva sur les lieux de l'accident, les deux nouvelles maman avait disparu. Anéanti, le sorcier fixa la masse noir et fumante lorsque arriva un géant.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être mort. » murmura péniblement Sirius. « C'est impossible. »

Hagrid aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais les sanglots dans sa gorge le laissait sans voix.

À suivre…

3


	3. Basile

La voix des anges

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

**Basile**

Le jeune Harry Byrne, 6 ans, était tout excité. Il était d'abord agité parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Mais aussi parce que aujourd'hui, il aller au zoo. Le jeune garçon adorait les animaux et depuis qu'il savait qu'il irait au zoo, Harry ne parlait plus que de tigre et de girafe. C'est tout émoustillé que le petit garçon, à seulement 6 heures du matin, entra dans la chambre de ses deux mamans.

« Mamans, mamans » cria-t-il en sautant sur leur lit.

« Retourne te coucher Harry » grogna Jade.

« Mais maman » geignit Harry « On s'en va au zoo! »

« Il est trop tôt Harry. Retourne te coucher. Le zoo n'est pas encore ouvert. » grogna Ally.

Déçu, le petit garçon quitta la chambre de ses parents pour rejoindre la sienne.

« Tu sais » murmura Jade en caressant la cuisse d'Aliane sous les couverte, « je ne suis plus du tout fatigué. »

« Mmmm » gémit Jade alors que la main d'Ally atteignait sa petite culotte.

En glissant sa main dans le sous-vêtement, la brunette s'approcha de Jade pour l'embrasser. Elle appuya ses caresses de baiser dans son cou lorsque…

« Est-ce que le zoo il est ouvert maintenant? » demanda un jeune Harry sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait sous le lit.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Aliane agrippa sa robe de chambre et se leva,. Faisant attention de ne rien laisser apparaître.

« C'est encore fermé mon cœur, mais si tu allais dans la cuisine. Je m'habille et je vais aller te préparer un super déjeuner d'anniversaire. » lui dit-elle. Une fois Harry sortit de la chambre, Ally se tourna vers Jade.

« Désolé. » Elle l'embrassa. « On se reprendra. Promis. »

Jade sourit et se leva pour s'habiller elle aussi. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas, Harry les attendait assis à la table. Pendant tout le déjeuner, le garçon chanta « On s'en va au zoo. On s'en va au zoo. »

Les trois heures qui séparaient la rue Castle à Cardiff et le zoo de Londres furent assez pénible. En effet, Harry continua sa petite chanson pendant le trajet. Chanson seulement interrompu par plusieurs « Qu'en est-ce que qu'on arrive? ».

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les animaux que les deux mamans comprirent que le zoo avait été une bonne idée. Le petit garçon affichait un sourire tout simplement adorable, courant parmi les visiteurs, criant et imitant chacun des animaux qu'il voyait. Jade et Ally n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rire autant à une imitation d'éléphant.

La petite fête prit un autre tournant lorsque malencontreusement, un Harry essayant d'imité une girafe, fonça dans un gros messieurs bedonnant qui était accompagné d'une grande échalote et d'un petit garçon grassouillet. Non comptent d'être ainsi déranger, l'homme devint rouge et cria. Harry, effrayer par la grosse voix de l'homme alla se cacher derrière ses deux mamans.

« J'aurais du savoir. » fit-il avec un rictus de dégoût « qu'un gamin si mal élevé avait été élevé par deux gouines. »

« Je ne vous permet pas… » commença Jade, fâchée, mais Ally l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Allez vient _darling_. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »essaya Ally. Puis une fois que Jade fut prête à la suivre, elle fit à Harry : « Viens Harry. On va aller voir les hippopotames. »

Sa joie retrouvée, il suivit ses deux mamans vers un enclot éloigné du gros méchant messieurs.

« Tu as entendu ça? » demanda le gros bonhomme à sa femme. « Ce gamin a le même nom que celui qu'a donné ta demeuré de sœur a son gamin. À croire que le nom Harry est très populaire chez les bizarres. »

« On devrait s'en aller Vernon. » fit Pétunia. « Je ne voudrais pas que ce genre de personne contamine notre beau petit Dudlinouchet.

XXX

« SSSSSsssalut petit sssssssserpent. » fit Harry en regardant le gros boa dans sa cage. « Tu dois être sssssssssi triste seul dans ta cage. »

« Je sssssuis pas petit… »

« Tu peux parler ma langue ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Ne ssssois pas sssstupide petit homme. CCCCCC'est toi qui parle ma langue. »

« Je sssuis pas sssstupide » s'insulta Harry.

« SSSSSSi »

« Non! »

« SSSSSSi »

« NON je te dis! »

«Comment ccccccc'est de vivre dans une cage? »

« Je m'ennuie. » soupira le serpent. « J'ai perdu tout mes amis. »

« Alors je sssssserais ton ami. » affirma Harry. « Je m'appelle Harry. Et toi? »

« Moi, cccccc'est basile. »

« Allez Harry » interrompit Jade. « Tu peux arrêté d'imiter le serpent. On va aller voir les tigres! »

« Mais je veux rester avec Basile » protesta Harry en se tournant vers ses parents. « Il est tout seul et il s'ennuie de ses amis serpent. »

« Viens Harry. » fit Ally

« Mais je veux l'aider. » souhaita Harry.

Et soudain, des cris se firent entendre dans toute la salle. La vitre avait complètement disparu et le serpent faisait maintenant sa route sur le sol.

« Mersssssssssi. » entendit Harry qui essaya d'aller vers lui.

Sauf que Jade plaça ses bras autour de lui et lui dit que le serpent irait bien et qu'il l'avait bien aider. Et que maintenant, ils doivent y aller. Alors Harry se calma. Et la famille partirent, croisant deux hommes portant des habit très étrange.

XXX

Assis à son bureau, Sirius Black, devenu capitaine de l'équipe des accidents de magie accidentelle, entendit l'alarme qui lui disait qu'un moins de 11 ans avait fait accidentellement dans de la magie dans un lieu publique.

Appelant son équipe, ils se rendirent au zoo de Londres ou les cris des moldus les amenèrent dans le souterrain des Serpents.

Soudain, le regard de l'Auror s'arrêta sur un petit garçon et ses deux mamans. Il resta un instant les yeux fixer sur le petit garçon qu'il ne voyait plus que de dos. Ce fut Remus Lupin, coéquipier et ami qui le ramena à l'ordre.

« Patmol! »

« Désolé j'ai cru… » il voulu parler, mais il savait très bien que son ami le traiterait de fou.

« Tu as cru quoi? »

« Il y avait un gamin Moony. Et je te jure qu'on aurait dit Cornedru. »

« Pat' » fit un Remus épuisé, « Ils sont morts tous les trois. Plus vite tu en prendra conscience, mieux se sera. »

« C'est trop stupide Moony. Un accident moldu. Tu-sais-qui voulait les tuer, mais c'est un putain accident moldu qui les a tuer. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de revivre encore cette discussion. Ils sont morts. Point à la ligne. On a du travail. »

De mauvaise foi, Sirius suivit son ami, sans pouvoir sortir le gamin de sa tête. Il avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment…

XXX

À peine sortit de Londres la famille s'arrêtèrent manger dans une halte routière. Jade et Harry attendait qu'Ally arrive avec les sandwich lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. Jade et Harry se précipitèrent vers la voiture.

Ally était figé dans une expression de terreur et les sandwich était par terre.

« Ally? » demanda Jade.

"Un rat" réussit enfin à prononcé Ally. « Il y avait un sale rat dans la voiture. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » demanda Jade en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Je lui ai donner un coup de pied et… je sais plus, il a disparu. »

« D'Accord. Maintenant calme toi un peu. On va arrêter au resto puisqu'on n'a plus rien a manger. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Puis elle se tourna vers son fils. « Où tu veux aller chéri? »

« Mc Donald! » cria Harry.

"D'accord. En route pour McDonald."

Et pendant que la voiture disparaissait, le rat, rester caché, se transforma en un petit et gros type.

« Tu es encore vivant. » grogna-t-il « Je te retrouverais Potter et je te tuerai. EN son nom. » Plus l'homme redevint souris et disparu dans les herbes.

À suivre…

6


	4. Un petit regard côté sorcier

La voix des anges

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Je me permet d'écrire un petit quelque chose à propos des chapitres. Je sais qu'ils sont court… Mais je sais aussi que lorsque j'écris de long chapitre ça me prend plus de temps pour l'écrire et je finis par en avoir marre. Résultat, les lecteurs attendent une éternité entre chaque chapitre… Les chapitres continueront donc à être court, mais fréquent.

**Un petit regard côté sorcier**

Dès que Severus l'avait avertit, Dumbledore avait fait venir ses plus fidèles membres. Autour de la table des professeur de Poudlard, Minerva, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus lui-même fixait Dumbledore.

« Où est Pete? »demanda Sirius, interrompant Dumbledore avant même qu'il n'est parlé.

« Il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui » répondit le directeur.

« Et depuis quand on fait une réunion sans lui? »

« Parce qu'il n'a plus sa place ici. »

« Je t'ai pas sonner Servillus! » répondit amèrement Sirius. Il était encore tout retourné après ce qui c'était passé au zoo et il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre son ennemis. Sirius tourna alors vers Dumbledore en attendant sa réponse.

« Severus a raison. Peter Petigrew n'a plus sa place ici."

« Peter fait partit de votre cercle de confiance depuis 8 ans. Vous ne pouvez pas lui tourner le dos comme cela! » riposta Sirius en se levant en en frappant de ses poings sur la table.

« Si tu nous laissais expliquer, peut-être comprendrais-tu que Peter ne fait plus partie de ce cercle depuis cette après midi lorsque Severus a apporter des preuves accablantes de la culpabilité de Peter en tant que traître et mangemort en règle. »

« C'est impossible » hurla presque Sirius. « S'il y a un traître parmi nous, c'est bien Servillus. C'est lui le mangemort. Pas Wormtail.»

« C'est pas se que dit sa marque. »

« Quel marque? Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je me fiche que tu ne croient pas » fit Severus en se levant à son tour. « Je l'ai vu. Sur son épaule. Il me l'a montrer fièrement en me racontant comment il avait réalisé la mission que le maître lui a donné. »

« Voldemort est mort. Il ne peut pas lui avoir donner de mission. Tu mens. » fit Sirius, fière de son raisonnement.

« Premièrement » démentit Snape « Il a disparu. Personne n'a jamais retrouver son corps. Et personne ne sait comment il le serait. Il a seulement arrêter d'appeler ses spires et de tuer des moldus en son nom. Et deuxièmement, il parlait d'une mission qui lui aurait été confié _avant_ sa disparition. Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux te montrer mes souvenirs. » Puis il le regarda, semblant se poser une question. Et simulant l'avoir retrouvé, il fit, comme s'il parlait à un enfant : « Tu sais au moins qu'un souvenir ne se _trafique_ pas? »

« Peut-être que tu sais comment! » fit Sirius voulant avoir le dernier mot. Peter n'était pas un traître. Il ne pouvait PAS être un traître.

« Alors je serais foutrement puissant » fit Snape, goguenard. « Bien plus que toi ou que LUI. » continua-t-il, faisant allusion au Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Tu es un faible Servillus. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. »

« Alors je ne sais pas changer mes souvenirs. » conclu Snape. « Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'amener votre pensine s'il vous plait? »

XXX

Lucius et Severus prenait un café tout en discutant. Sirius s'approcha pour bien entendre, mais avant qu'il ne soit assez proche, un elfe de maison apparu.

« Maître Malefoy » fit un Dobby tremblotant. « Quelqu'un à la porte pour vous. Il dit que c'est important et que cela a à voir avec V-v-v-vous-savez-qui. »

« Fait le entrer. » fit Lucius, d'une voix lasse. Il n'avait pas envi de se faire déranger par un autre mangemort persuader d'avoir aperçu le maître.

« Il est six pieds sous terre. » pensa-t-il « Et il est bien là où il est. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une petite boule tremblotante. Aucun des hommes la place ne voyait son visage. Sirius se pencha vers le vrai Severus : « Ce n'est pas parce que ce type ressemble physiquement à Pete que c'est lui. » Il était certain d'avoir raison… Jusqu'à ce que le type relève le visage et que la lumière des chandelles permettent à tous d'observer le visage de l'homme. Sirius eut un mouvement de sursaut.

Le souvenir prit fin et Sirius regarda les autres témoins de la scène. Personne ne dit un mot pendant un moment, le temps d'analyser la situation. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, puis quitta la salle en furie. Le loup-garou essaya de l'arrêter, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Il a besoin de se calmer. Et nous avons des décisions urgentes à prendre. »

Docile, il reprit place autour de la table et Dumbledore commença enfin la réunion.

XXX

Sirius rageait. Comment avait-il pu les trahir? Mais surtout, pourquoi? Sirius pensa d'abord à aller décompresser à son appartement, mais il avait peur de détruire l'endroit de rage. Il décida d'aller au club de boxe moldu auquel il s'était inscrit pour se défouler après une dure journée de travail. Mais pour cela, il devait arrêter chez lui prendre son matériel.

Sirius sursauta lorsque Peter arriva derrière lui.

« Tu m'as fait peur! » fit Sirius en essayant de garder son calme.

D'une main, il serrait si fort sa baguette que ses jointure en devirent blanche. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires et sa voix tressauta sous la rage. Peter dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il se mit à trembler et à transpirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Pat'? »

« Je sais que tu nous as trahis. »

« De quoi tu parles? » essaya de nier Peter, tremblant.

« Je sais que tu portes la marque. Je sais que tu es un menteur. »

Alors Peter sourit diaboliquement à un Sirius incrédule. Et doucement, il releva sa manche, montrant la marque bien en évidence. Alors que Sirius pointait sa baguette sur lui, il eut le temps de transplanner. L'Auror lança un sort pour savoir sa destination. Il disparu ensuite.

L'endroit où ils apparurent étaient remplis de moldu. Sirius aperçu son ancien ami fuir. Il lui courut après, sans vraiment faire attention aux moldus qui mourait sous les avada de Wormtail.

La baguette en avant, fou de rage, Sirius lui courut après. Et puis se passa très vite. Le rat traita de Sirius de meurtrier, puis il eut une grande lumière verte qui faillit l'atteindre. L'Instant suivant, Peter avait disparu et rapidement, Sirius se fit attraper par des aurors. Il essaya de se débattre, certain que Peter s'était transformé en rat, mais les aurors le tenait fortement.

À suivre…

4


	5. Les nuits de Cardiff

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! Ça me fait toujours plaisir. _Violine _faudra attendre un peu pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre. Ou peut-être pas. On verra où l'imagination va m'amener.

**Les nuits de Cardiff**

Al Diner était un petit restaurant très populaire dans le quartier gay de Cardiff. Harry y travaillait depuis l'ouverture, en 1988. Il avait alors 8 ans et adorait aidé sa maman au travail. En effet, Aliane était l'heureuse propriétaire de l'endroit. Harry déambula entre les tables pour aller porter des hambourgeois à quatre habitués, puis retourna derrière le comptoir.

Il était en train de laver la cafetière lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna, un chiffon à la main. Il sourit en apercevant son meilleur ami. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'Harry, avait des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux bleu.

« Moi et les potes ont sort ce soir. Je me demandais si sa t'intéressait? » demanda le nouvel arrivant avec un petit accent français.

« Je sais pas Damien. L'école recommence demain. »

« Oh c'est vrai. Tu commences cette semaine. » rigola Damien

« Merci de me rappeler que l'université de Cardiff commence que dans deux semaines. » répondit Harry à son ami.

Les deux garçons avaient passé de nombreuses années dans la même école, sans jamais se rencontrer. Et un jour, Damien était entré au Al Diner pour prendre un café. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques discutions qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que Damien venait d'être diplôme de la même école qu'Harry. C'était au tout début de l'été. Et à mesure que les vacances évoluaient, ils étaient devenus très proches, sans jamais franchir la limite de l'amitié.

« Courage, _gamin_ * il ne te reste plus qu'une année. »

« Et grandement qu'elle finisse. »se plaignit Harry

« Si tu commences déjà à chialer, c'est sur que l'année va être longue. Alors? Tu vas venir? C'est pas comme si la première journée scolaire était bien chargé anyway. »

« Bon d'accord. » concéda Harry. « Sortir un peu ne me fera pas de tord. »

« Cool! »

« Bon je dois retourner travailler. Je termine à 9 heures. Tu auras qu'à venir me chercher. »

« Parfait. À plus tard. » termina Damien en partant.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Le bar était remplis. Harry essaya de se faufiler entre les types qui dansaient pour se rendre à la table où l'attendait Damien et deux de leur amis, Julian MacAndover et Seiko O'Nhan. Julian avait des cheveux brun foncé-roux et une barbe de quelque jours. C'était un type toujours heureux, un peu punk avec une bonne « shape » qu'il essayait de perdre grâce à des heures et des heures de musculation. Seiko avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. La jeune femme portait une jupe plutôt courte et un chandail décolleter qui laissait apercevoir son nombril. Toutes les filles du bar se tournait vers elle. Après avoir embrassé Seiko sur la joue, Harry se commanda une bière.

Tout en observant la piste de danse, Harry écoutait ses amis parler des cours qu'ils auraient. Le plus jeune les enviait d'entrer à l'université alors qu'il lui restait encore une longue année devant lui. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque son regard croisa selon d'un beau brun.

« Vous m'excuserez. » fit Harry en faisant et geste de tête vers le type en question.

Avant de l'atteindre, Harry n'eut que le temps d'entendre Damien dire : « _Le gamin_* a trouvé une nouvelle proie. »

« Mon Dieu, j'aimerais être aussi sexy que Byrne » fit Julian.

« Ne rêve pas en couleur J. » rigola Seiko « tu ne pourras jamais ramener un mec différent à tous les soirs comme lui. »

« Seiko à raison Harry a cette sorte d'aura lorsqu'il flirte qui hypnotise sa proie. Harry est un serpent. Et nous on est juste des types ordinaires avec des corps ordinaires» continua Damien en tapant un peu le ventre de Julian. « et on devra se contenté de types tout aussi ordinaires que nous. »

« Vraiment les mecs. Je suis contente de ne pas être en compétition contre lui. » renchérit Seiko, avisant une jolie fille qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus que Damien et Julian à la table.

« Et bien nous voilà deux types bien ordinaires abandonnés par deux beautés. » fit Julian d'une voix théâtrale faisant rire Damien. « Tu viens danser? »

Les deux garçons abandonnèrent leur table pour se rendre sur la piste de danse.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« Aller debout mon cœur » fit Ally en ouvrant les rideau de la chambre. « Il est l'heure de se lever pour cette première journée de cours. »

« M'Man » geignit Harry comme seule réponse. « Moins fort. »

« Allez! »renchérit-elle, « Si tu n'avais pas bu hier et si tu n'étais pas rentrer à trois heures du matin, tu serais en forme ce matin. »

« Premier jour d'l'classe. Rien d'intéressant. Veut pas y aller. » gémit Harry

« Toi étudiant. Toi aller école. » lui répondit Ally en utilisant le même langage que son fils.

Elle ponctua son éloquent discourt en enlevant la couverture qui recouvrait Harry. Le garçon se dépêcha de remettre la couverture en frissonnant. Il faisait froid et il était nu.

« D'Accord. Je me lève. »

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et deux tylenol. Harry prit le médicament puis se leva. Il enfila un boxer propre, une paire de jeans et un chandail. Il sortit de la chambre pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où Ally l'attendait avec un café.

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien. »

« Merci maman. » lui répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise tout en se tenant la tête avec les mains. Il avait un mal de tête incroyable. Et comme à chaque lendemain de veille, il se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais boire, sachant très bien que vendredi prochain, l'alcool serait de nouveau au rendez-vous.

« Je pars le resto dans 15 minutes. Si tu n'es pas prêt, tu devras te rendre à l'école à pied. Et ne t'avise pas d'avoir l'idée de ne pas aller en cours. »

« oui maman. »

À suivre…

*En français

4


	6. Le retour de Voldemort

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Comme dans le dernier chapitre, les mots en italique et avec un * sont en français…

La chanson utilisé est « Raise it up » deJamia Simone Nash and Impact Repertory Theater. La chanson est aussi chanter dans le film « August Rush ».

**Le retour de Voldemort**

Drago repoussa d'un geste agacé la mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait les yeux. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire sur son parchemin vierge. « Propriétés des cornes de Frachtok dans la préparation des diverses potions de sommeil » écrivit-il comme titre. Après avoir fait une dernière vérification dans son vieux bouquin de potion, il se mit à faire son devoir. Au milieu du parchemin, il releva la tête. Il pouvait entendre les gamins qui profitaient de leurs dernières journées de vacance pour s'amuser.

«Foutu merde." Pensa-t-il. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi pouvoir s'amuser. Lire un peu et chanter, mais il avait se foutu devoir de potion à terminé avant demain s'il ne voulait pas que Severus le tue. Avant de se remettre au travail, il se promit une petite pose avant de commencer son devoir de métamorphose.

Une fois les 15 cm de parchemin remplis, le jeune garçon quitta sa chambre. Il se rendit dans le salon où trônait une cheminée, une télévision moldu ainsi qu'un grand et magnifique piano à queue. Presque amoureusement, le blond laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches avant de prendre place devant l'instrument.

No father figure in the house  
and I'm wonderin' how I'm gonna work it out  
oh, my friends keep on tellin' me how I don't need that man  
but they don't really understand  
there are far too many pressures in reality  
but dealing with the pain and stress and poverty  
and I gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me (Ohhh)

De soudain applaudissement d'une femme le fit se taire. La femme était dans la quarantaine, des cheveux court et bruns et des yeux pétillants.

« Tu as une si belle voix mon cœur » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

« Alors? »demanda Drago, l'espoir dans la voix. « Est-ce que père accepte? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais… »

« Mais il croit que la musique est une perte de temps. » compléta Drago en prenant ses partitions sur le piano et en quittant le salon. La femme essaya de l'arrêter, mais Drago quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

_____________________________

Remus Lupin vivait dans un appartement minable depuis l'arrestation de son meilleur ami. Sans lui pour lui procurer du travail et un toit, il s'était rapidement retrouver seul, sans un sous et à la rue. Il avait alors fait quelques boulots ici et là et enseigner un an à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un découvrait son secret et tout était à recommencer.

Il prit sa vieille cape sur la seule chaise de l'appartement, puis transplanna au bord d'un cour d'eau. Il ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant de voir arrivé une barque. L'homme dans la barque ne dit pas un mot alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers Azkaban. L'immense bâtisse noir ne tarda pas à apparaître devant eux. Remus frissonna. Il détestait venir ici. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs qui remontait dans la gorge et il eut envie de vomir. Le chef de la prison vint l'escorter jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius. C'était un homme froid et triste, ce qui n'était pas surprenant chez quelqu'un qui vivait dans cette endroit depuis des années.

Ce fut un Sirius recroquevillé sur lui même et déprimé que Remus trouva dans sa cellule. Immédiatement, il leva la tête, sourit et se rapprocha des barreaux. Chaque fois que son ami venait le visiter, l'espoir pointait le bout de son nez et Sirius se sentit immédiatement mieux. La présence de Remus était apaisante et mettait un peut de bonheur dans ses sombres journées.

Remus s'approcha son ami et mis une main sur un barreau. La main de Sirius vint rejoindre la sienne. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant.

« Quoi de nouveau dans le monde? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Bah tout est toujours pareil. Le monde sorcier se porte bien. Aucune nouvelle piste concernant Wormtail. Oh » sembla-t-il se souvenir « j'ai encore changé d'appartement. Le dernier était trop cher. »

Malgré lui, Sirius sentit la culpabilité pointer son nez. Pourquoi avait-il été impulsif. À cause de ça, il se retrouvait ici alors que la seule famille qui lui restait souffrait.

«Donc rien de nouveau? Pas même une jolie et sexy fille? » fit-il pour faire taire ses sombres pensés.

« Tu sais bien que d'en ma situation… » répondit Remus faisait référence à la pleine lune.

« Ben voyons Moony! Je suis sur qu'il y a des tas de filles qui veulent rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi…"

Sirius détestait voir son ami se dénigrer comme cela. Les gens étaient stupide de ne pas voir comment il était gentil et tout simplement parfait. Le petit ami idéal.

« Tant pis pour elles » pensa-t-il.

_____________________

Lucius Malefoy regardait par la seule fenêtre de son bureau. De là haut, il avait une vue sur une bonne partie du domaine. Parmi les papiers qu'il avait à remplir pour le ministère, la brochure de la « Alliston Musical Academy of Cardiff » (AMAC) se trouvait au dessus de la pile de dossier. Quand Isabelle était venu le voir pour lui dire que son fils voulait vraiment aller dans cette école, il avait refusé. Cardiff était à plus de quatre heures du manoir et jamais il ne pourrait convaincre quiconque au département des cheminés de lui faire un accès à une cheminer moldu. Quant au transplanage, beaucoup trop dangereux d'être vu par un moldu. Mais les récentes avancés concernant le maître des ténèbres n'était pas très encourageante. Allumant un cigare, Lucius repensa à se qui c'était passé dans l'après-midi.

_Lucius et Narcissa était en train de manger chacun à un bout de la table. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Soudain, un elfe de maison arriva, apportant le repas principal. Dès que le repas fut servit, Dobby disparu dans un ploc. Lucius coupa un morceau de viande lorsque soudain, une vive douleur au poignet lui fit lâcher sa fourchette. Sa femme sursauta, renversant son verre par la même occasion. Lucius agrippa son poignet pour faire arrêter la douleur._

_« Lucius? » demanda Narcissa, inquiète. « Ça va? »_

_Encore sous le choc, Lucius releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Sur son poignet, la marque des ténèbres reluisait presque sur sa peau trop blanche. Après 15 ans, la marque avait pâlis, jusqu'à devenir presque invisible. Mais sa soudaine réapparition et la douleur ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Voldemort les appelait. Mais c'était impossible non? Il était mort. _

_« Je ne sais pas Cissa. Je ne sais pas. »_

_Alors il c'était rendu à l'appelle. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup autour du maître, mais il reconnu Petitgrew et Severus parmi le lot. Et soudain, sortit de nul part, Voldemort était apparu devant eux. Vivant._

Lucius revint à lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la brochure. Il avait commencer à faire un choix en envoyant Drago en sécurité dans une famille moldu il y a plusieurs années. Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps de prendre la décision finale. Voldemort ou Dumbledore? Le pouvoir ou sa famille. Il devait faire son choix. Maintenant. Sans plus attendre.

_____________________________

À suivre…

4


	7. Le retour de Voldemort suite

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Je tiens à dire un merci tout particulier à **adenoide**, dont les reviews, en plus de me faire plaisir, me permette de faire une fanfic compréhensible. Donc si tu lis ces mots, sache que tes questions, même si je n'y apporte pas de réponse directe, me sont très utile, puisqu'elles me permettent de trouver les points faibles de mon histoire… D'ailleurs, si cela t'intéresse, j'aimerai beaucoup te faire lire les chapitres avant de les publier pour pouvoir utiliser immédiatement tes si essentielles questions… Mon e-mail est dans mon profil si sa t'intéresse…

________________________________

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami disparaître au bout du couloir. De rage, il frappa le mur de pierre. Cela ne donnait rien. Rien n'avançait et il était toujours coincé ici, inutile. Le prisonnier commençait à se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais prouver son innocence.

Qui aurait pu penser que le tremblant et peureux Peter aurait la rapidité d'esprit de se rendre dans une foule moldu et crier à tous qu'il était un assassin. Mais surtout, qui aurait pu croire que le salaud aurait le courage, ou la folie, de se couper un doigt pour faire croire à sa mort.

Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir essayer de rattraper lui-même Wormtail. Il avait vraiment sous estimer son ami. Mais surtout, c'était l'état dans lequel il retrouvait son meilleur ami tout les dimanches après-midi qui attisait sa culpabilité.

Et il était le seul à pouvoir blâmer pour cela. Et Merlin savait qu'il avait passé en revu tout le monde qu'il pouvait accuser. Rogue? Pour avoir déclarer que Peter était un traître. Dumbledore? Pour n'avoir rien vu, lui qui voit tout. Voldemort? Pour avoir fait de Peter son esclave. Non. Le seul à blâmer c'était lui. S'il n'avait pas été stupide, Remus travaillerait toujours avec lui. Il n'aurait pas cette vie injuste que les sorciers réservent aux loups-garou. Dans l'ombre de sa cabine, il se transforma en Patmol. Doucement, le chien se mit à licher sa patte ensanglanté.

_____________________________________

Isabelle remarqua immédiatement que son presque-fils était vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'AMAC. Le garçon, qui adorait pourtant son saumon aux fines herbes, jouait avec le repas du bout de sa fourchette. Elle trouvait bien dommage de gaspiller ainsi le talent du garçon. Depuis toutes ses années où elle s'était occuper de lui, un lien très fort s'était formé entre eux. Il n'était pas son fils et elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Elle n'était même pas sa tutrice légale.

Juste une sorte de gardienne à temps plein. Une nounou qu'il avait choisit parce qu'elle avait deux parents sorciers, mais qu'elle ne l'était pas. Comme ses parents l'avaient jeter à la porte à ses 18 ans, elle avait quitter les États Unis pour se rendre en Angleterre où elle avait vécu comme une moldu. Son seul liens avec les sorciers se fiait via un site de discussion réservé aux cracmols. La famille Malefoy l'avait choisit car elle n'avait aucune famille, ni ami et qu'ils pouvaient la manipuler comme ils le voulaient. Elle avait alors commencer à s'occuper du petit Drago alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans.

« Tu ne manges pas? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim, maman. »

Isabelle aimait beaucoup que le garçon l'appelle maman alors qu'il appelait Narcissa mère. À chaque fois, elle se disait que d'être manipuler ainsi par les Malefoy avait eut son lot de bon côté.

« Je sais que tu es déçu, mais tu continueras à chanter et à suivre tes cours de musique. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'AMAC, mais lorsque tu seras adulte, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Avec mon appui. »

« Je sais » lui sourit Drago. « Mais l'AMAC, c'est l'école de musique par excellence. Tous les meilleurs compositeurs de notre époque ont étudié là bas. »

Isabelle posa une main réconfortante sur la main de Drago. Soudain, la tête de Lucius apparu dans la cheminé. L'homme ne se déplaçait jamais en personne. Jamais. Ce devait être important.

« Père. » fit respectueusement Drago.

L'homme ne le remarqua pas, mais il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Isabelle fut contente qu'il ne connaisse pas plus son fils, parce qu'elle l'avait remarqué et Lucius aurait certainement prit le ton de voix comme une insulte.

« Je m'en viens. »

Le ton était sans réplique. La tête disparu et bientôt, l'homme transplanna dans la cuisine. Il tenait le dépliant de l'AMAC dans sa main gauche et sa baguette dans la droite. Il mit le dépliant sur la table et dit de sa voix la plus froide et la plus impétueuse :

« Remplis le document et dépêche toi d'aller commencer tes bagages. Vous partez cette nuit pour Cardiff. Je m'occuperais de l'inscription. Laissez le document remplis sur la table lorsque vous partirez. Je viendrais le chercher avant de faire exploser la maison. La maison est au 15 551 St Andrew's Crescent. »

Et sans leurs laisser le temps de réfléchir, il transplanna chez lui.

« Et on fait comment pour tout envoyer là bas d'ici se soir?»demanda Isabelle.

« Aucune idée » fit Drago, abasourdit.

Il allait aller à l'AMAC. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il prit le dépliant et l'ouvrit. Une feuille de parchemin plier en quatre tomba du dépliant et Drago l'ouvrit. Les informations qu'il leurs manquait y étaient inscrit.

_Informations personnelles_

Isabelle et Draconius Parker

15 551 St Andrew's Crescent, Cardiff

_Banque National de Cardiff_

Numéro de compte : 1222 1555 4155 515

Numéro de passe : Bertycrochu15551

Montant : 1 000 000 $

Papiers moldu essentiel : case 522

Code :Bertycrochu15551

_Règles :_

Pas de magie

Aucun contacte avec un sorcier d'ici ou de à bas.

Le maître est de retour.

Prenez la cheminer pour vous rendre la bas. N'amener que le stricte minimum. La cheminer se condannera à minuit précise, en même temps que la destruction de la maison et de tout ce qu'elle contient.

Attention à vous.

Le message n'était pas signé, mais ce qu'il impliquait était loin de les rassurer. Drago tendit le parchemin à Isabelle et prit le dépliant dans ses mains. Il remplis les champs demandés pour l'inscription et regarda la liste de choix qu'il avait à faire.

Des cours de danses, de chants et de musiques. Il cocha immédiatement le piano, le violon et le chant catégorie avancé. La guitare l'attirait beaucoup. Il avait suivit un petit cour une fois et il avait bien aimé. Il se décida pour la catégorie débutant. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de choisir plus haut. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix et Drago hésitait entre percussions intermédiaire et le saxophone débutant. Il finit par choisir les percussions. Satisfait de ses choix, il déposa le dépliant bien à la vue sur la table et monta mettre dans une malle tout ce qu'il aurait besoin.

Il était onze heures lorsqu'ils furent près à partir. Après trois voyages de cheminer chacun, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient amener était à Cardiff. Avant de partir, Drago jeta un regard triste au grand piano à queue qui l'avait accompagné si souvent.

« Ton père nous laisse assez d'argent pour qu'on en achète un autre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est tout de même un sacré bon piano. »

Isabelle sourit et plaça ses bras autour de son fils avant de donner leur destination finale.

TBC


	8. Alliston Musical Academy of Cardiff

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre attendu depuis un moment. La rencontre de Harry et Drago

**Alliston Musical Academy of Cardiff**

Drago Malefoy descendit de l'autobus et fit face à sa nouvelle école. C'était une grande bâtisse en brique brune tout ce qui avait de plus normal, mais Drago avait l'impression qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Il sourit. Il était à l'AMAC, la plus grande école de musique de l'Angleterre. Seul la perspective du retour du maître de son père brisait son bonheur. Bien qu'il connaissait peu l'homme qui l'avait mit au monde, il s'agissait tout de même de son père et c'était le seul qu'il avait. Et l'idée qu'il puisse être tuer par ce monstre virait son cœur à l'envers. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, c'était un bon père. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être. Il faisait tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Drago n'était pas dupe. Lucius ne lui avait pas permis de venir à l'AMAC pour lui faire plaisir. Quand il était venu lui annoncé la nouvelle, Drago avait cru décelé de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. IL était de retour et Lucius avait l'intention de le trahir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son fils en danger. Les nouvelles règles étaient strictes. Aucun contacte avec lui, ni avec Severus ni avec aucun sorcier. Faire le moins de magie possible. Devenir un vrai moldu quoi. Et Drago était bien décidé à suivre les règles. Ce n'allait pas être difficile. Il vivait comme un moldu depuis qu'il avait 6 ans.

Lorsqu'un garçon lui rentra dedans, Drago se décida enfin à bouger et il se dirigea vers l'entré principale de l'école. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la secrétaire, une vieille dame à l'air sympathique.

« Excusez moi madame. Je suis nouveau ici et je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. »

« Vous devez être M. Draconius Parker. »

« Tout le monde m'appelle Drago. »

« Et bien Drago, vous n'avez qu'à monter les escaliers derrière vous et vous diriger vers le bureau que vous verrez face à vous. Le directeur vous y attend pour tout vous expliquer. »

« Merci madame. » répondit Drago avant de suivre ses instructions.

_____________________________

Harry était assis seul à une table de la cafétéria en attendant que les classes commencent. Il regarda son horaire en soupirant. Il sentait qu'il allait détester ses mercredi. Math, anglais, français et chant. Le seul cours intéressant de la journée était le cours de chant. Et encore, ce n'était pas son cour préféré. Il adorait chanter, mais Jean, le professeur ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Et c'était réciproque. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant que les autres journées étaient meilleurs.

Il regarda globalement ses cours et il étaient heureux des choix qu'il avait prit cette année. Piano avancé, violon avancé, guitare débutant, chant avancé et saxophone intermédiaires.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un groupe de fille le pointer et rigoler entre elle. Harry soupira en se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il prit son violon sur la table et se leva pour se rendre à son cour de violon. Il quitta la cafétéria, toujours pointer par les filles.

_____________________________

« C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi d'être accepter dans la plus grande école de musique d'Europe. » fit Drago en guise d'introduction au directeur.

« N'exagéreront rien. Meilleure école d'Angleterre, mais sûrement pas de l'Europe entière… » sourit le directeur.

Il aimait bien le garçon devant lui. Il avait de l'avenir. Il pouvait le sentir. Il tapa son nom sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'horaire du garçon apparu. Une fois l'horaire imprimé et remis, Drago fut content de savoir qu'il commençait avec violon.

« Veillez me suivre, je vais vous amener à votre premier cour. »

Le cour venait à peine de commencer lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. Les trois étudiants de la classe s'arrêtèrent et la professeur alla répondre à la porte.

« Les enfants, » dit-elle aux élèves. « Nous allons aujourd'hui accueillir un nouvelle étudiant venu de Londres. J'espère que vous lui accorderez un bel accueil. »

Harry regarda le nouvel étudiant entrer dans la classe. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et plus vite. Le garçon devant lui était vraiment beau. Harry ne pouvait le nier. Immédiatement, il baissa les yeux. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'il était dans une salle de classe et non dans un bar. Il avait sa réputation d'étudiant timide à entretenir.

Une réputation qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de difficulté à tenir. En fait, il avait rapidement comprit que la timidité le protégeait des enfants qui prenaient plaisir à se moquer de lui. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il sortait qu'il se sentait lui-même et devenait un chasseur.

Alors il se contenta de prendre un air gêné et de regarder ses partitions.

Drago regarda le jeune garçon devant lui baisser les yeux, apparemment gêné. Alors qu'il prenait place dans le fond et écoutait la professeur donner ses instructions d'une oreille distraite, il l'observa.

Immédiatement, Drago se sentit attirer par lui. Il était beau. Vraiment beau. Et sa timidité apparente le rendait séduisant. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Quelque chose de plus que sa beauté et sa timidité affriolante. Une sorte d'aura. Une aura de puissance qui ne cadrait pas avec son attitude.

Décidant qu'il était mieux qu'il écoute le cours plutôt qu'il regarde le plus beau mec de sa classe. Il prit les partitions qu'on lui avait remis à son entrer dans la classe et essaya de mémorisé les notes.

À la fin du cour, la professeure demanda à Drago ainsi qu'à une des filles de la classe de venir la voir. Drago regarda le bel inconnu sortir de la classe sans un regard pour lui, puis il se tourna vers les deux filles devant lui.

« Monsieur Parker, je vous présente mademoiselle Lizbeth Edelweiss. Elle a gentiment accepté de vous faire visiter l'école. »

_____________________________

L'AMAC était une belle et grande école. Le bâtiment était diviser en trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait l'entrer principale et la secrétaire, les locaux servant aux cours principaux, la cafétéria et la bibliothèque. Lorsque l'on montait au deuxième, il y avait le bureau du directeur ainsi que les locaux de musiques et de chants. Au troisième, c'était les cours de danse. Il y avait aussi une grande auditorium dont l'accès principale se trouvait au premier, mais on pouvait atteindre d'autres rangé de siège en passant par les deux autres étages. L'endroit était vraiment majestueux et la grandeur de l'endroit lui avait donner le vertige. En marchant sur la scène, il essaya de s'imaginer jouant, face à la salle bondée.

Drago avait beaucoup apprécié la visite que la rousse lui avait fait faire. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille amusante qui avait beaucoup de discutions. Après leur cour commun d'anglais, il était temps d'aller manger et la jeune fille lui avait présenter ses amis, Mikio O'Nhan, un jeune asiatique, et London Barrowman, une petite blondinette aux yeux bleu. Drago su immédiatement qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec eux.

_____________________________

Plus loin dans la cafétéria, Harry mangeait le repas servit à la cafétéria; des cigare au choux. D'un coin de l'œil, il observa le nouvel étudiant faire connaissance avec un groupe d'ami.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay… » pensa Harry alors que son cellulaire se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Il vérifia qu'aucun surveillant ne le regardait, puisque les téléphones était interdit dans l'établissement, puis regarda qui lui avait envoyer un sms. C'était Damien.

« Vend, party surprise pour laniv de J, chez S. »

Harry avait complètement oublier que Julian fêtait ses 19 ans jeudi. Il ouvrit son agenda pour y inscrire la fête qui se passerait chez Seiko. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était jamais été chez son amie. Il avait déjà visiter l'appartement que partageait Damien et Julian, mais jamais il n'était été chez Seiko. S'il se rappelait bien, elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. En prenant une bouché de riz, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait sa maison.

TBC


	9. Joyeux aniversaire

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

**Joyeux anniversaire**

Drago avait très bien réussit à s'intégré dans le groupe d'ami que formait Lizbeth, Mikio et London, amis malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il était incapable de se sortir Harry de la tête. Pourtant, il ne savait rien du jeune homme. Même pas son nom. Et n'osant pas aller le voir directement, il se contentait de l'observer de loin. Ces derniers jours, il ne faisait que cela. L'observer en espérant en apprendre plus sur lui. Le garçon était tout le temps seul et Drago se demanda s'il avait des amis. À première vue, ce ne semblait pas être le cas.

Dès qu'Harry entra dans la cafétéria, Drago le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, la cafétéria étant trop bondée.

« Il s'appelle Harry. »

« Quoi? »

« Le mec que t'arrête pas d'observer depuis le début de la semaine. » repris Lizbeth qui avait remarqué le manège de son nouvel ami.

Drago voulu nier la chose, mais tout ce qu'il pu dire fut : «C'est si évident? »

« Disons seulement que tu n'écoutes plus un mot de ce que l'ont dit dès qu'il entre dans une pièce. » répondit London à la place de Liz.

Drago jeta un regard à Mikio qui acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarquer aussi. Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas été très subtile sur ce coup là. Pendant tout le reste du repas, il se concentra à ne pas tourner la tête vers le brun et à garder toute son attention sur ses amis. Mais lorsque la sonnerie sonna pour annoncé la reprise des cours, il espérait vivement que le garçon serai aussi dans son cour de MT; méthode de travail.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans sa poche, Harry sentit son cellulaire vibrer, mais il n'y toucha pas. C'était probablement juste Damien qui voulait le nargué sur le fait que lui n'avait pas de cour.

Harry sentait constamment le regard du nouveau dans son dos. Certes, il appréciait l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le jeune homme, mais de toujours sentir son regard sur lui était parfois dérangeant. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et le blond fit comme s'il ne le regardait pas, mais Harry savait. Le brun décida qu'il était temps qu'il s'amuse un peu. Sans quitter le professeur de yeux, il fit tomber son crayon. En se penchant pour aller le chercher, il fit exprès pour que le blond aille un bonne vue sur ses fesses. Harry sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit déglutir. Décidément, l'année serait intéressante… Surtout que ce type était dans toutes ses classes.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Drago avait été heureux de voir qu'encore une fois, le brun de ses rêves était dans sa classe. Il n'y avait qu'en anglais et en français qu'ils étaient séparer. Alors que la professeur expliquait une méthode d'étude pour ceux qui irait à la fac, Drago s'attelait à son activité préféré des derniers jours; observer celui qu'il savait maintenant, s'appelait Harry. De toute façon, le cour lui semblait inutile. Il suivait deux cursus scolaire, celui des sorciers et celui des moldus, depuis des années et il le faisait avec succès. Il savait étudier.

Soudainement, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre en se traitant d'imbécile. Puis il se pencha et Drago eut une vision excellente sur ses fesses. Il déglutit, puis du se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Par Merlin l'année va être longue. » pensa-t-il.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie. Au moins, le prochain cour, loin de la tentation, pourrait calmer ses hormones.

Il rejoint London et Mikio à la sortie du cour puisque tous les trois avaient leur cour de français ensemble.

« Hey Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir? » demanda Mikio.

« Bah pas grand chose. C'est le premier jour de travail de ma mère alors je suppose que je vais rester à la maison. »

« Et bien tous les vendredis, mes parents vont au cinéma et ma sœur sort dans les bars alors toute la gang on se réunit chez moi et on écoute des films devant une pizza. Alors si tu veux venir. Tu fais partie de la gang maintenant. »

Drago se sentit ému. Avec l'école et les cours de magie par Severus, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de se faire des amis. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte de se qui lui avait toujours manqué à Londres. Des amis.

« Je serais là. »

« Cool. » fit London.

MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO

Mikio attendait ses amis dans sa chambre. Ses parents venait de partir et le jeune homme attendait avec impatience que sa sœur parte elle aussi. Il se leva lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrer, sa sœur avait déjà répondu. Avec elle, il reconnu quelques-uns de ses amis.

« Je croyais que tu sortais ce soir. » lui demanda-t-il alors que les dits amis enlevaient leurs souliers.

« Pas se soir. C'est l'anniversaire de Julian et on lui a fait une fête surprise ici. »

« Mais mes amis s'en viennent. »

« Et bien la fête est déjà organisé. Désolé. »

« Mais ils viennent à tous les vendredi, ils sont probablement déjà en route. Je ne peux pas décommander. »

« J'ai demander à maman et elle a donner son accord il y presque un mois. Je suis sur que tu peux t'arranger non? »

Mmikio soupira puis haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il faire anyway.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Lorsque Drago arriva chez Mikio, une fête battait son plein. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas été question d'une fête. Ils étaient supposé d'être que tous les quatre. Un type déjà soul vint lui mettre la main au fesse et Drago le repoussa d'un geste dégoûté. Enfin, il vit Mikio lui faire signe.

« Je suis désolé » cria-t-il pour enterrer la musique « C'est l'anniversaire d'un ami de ma sœur et elle a organisé une fête. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? »

« Les autres sont repartie chez eux. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester au party. Peut-être qu'il y a parmi eux un beau mec qui te fera oublier Harry Byrne. »

« J'en doute. » fit Drago au souvenir du type qu'il avait rencontrer en entrant. « Je vais y aller d'abord. »

« Parfait. Je t'appelle demain. »

« D'accord. »

Drago allait s'en aller lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Une bière à la main, dansant avec un type aux cheveux blond foncé. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Harry chuchota quelque chose au type qui lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis il le quitta pour venir le voir. Drago regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière lui qui aurait pu attirer l'attention d'Harry.

« Tu es Drago Parker n'est-ce pas? » fit-il, puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua « Je suis Harry. J'ai remarqué que tu m'observais souvent en classe. »

Harry dégageait une aura très différente que celle en classe. Au lieu du timide étudiant qu'il était, le jeune homme devant lui était un prédateur.

« Tu veux danser? » continua-il en se collant à lui et en murmurant dans son oreille.

Drago était incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Il se laissa donc entraîner dans une danse sensuelle. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Harry chuchota à son oreille d'une voix chaude qui le fit frémir.

« Tu veux qu'on monte pour…hum… parler? »

Excité, Drago se laissa entraîner à l'étage. Il avait tellement chaud tout à coup…

À suivre…


	10. Lendemain de veille

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

Et voilà que le rating M entre en jeu…

**Lendemain de veille**

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, il était trois heures du matin et il était en retard. Très en retard. Alors il fit attention en refermant la porte derrière lui, mais malgré toutes ses précautions, dès qu'il traversa la cuisine pour se rendre aux escaliers, la lumière s'ouvrit et il fit face à Isabelle. La femme était très en colère. Drago pouvait le voir sur son visage.

« Où étais tu? » fit-elle.

Sa voix aussi, montrait qu'elle était en colère, mais surtout, elle montrait qu'elle avait été très inquiète. Drago se sentit coupable de lui avoir fait peur. Avec le retour de Lui, il y avait de quoi.

« Je suis désolé, le film était vraiment ennuyant et on s'est endormis. »mentit-il à moitié.

Il s'était vraiment endormis, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un film, ou avec l'ennuie.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois. » fit-elle, toujours en colère.

« La batterie s'est arrêter. » répondit-il honnêtement.

« Va te coucher. On en reparlera demain. »

Juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Drago se tourna vers sa mère et s'excusa une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se coucher, tout habillé sur son lit. Il sourit à lui-même en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait vécu.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à partir travailler.

« Je me suis vraiment inquiété tu sais. » lui dit-elle, toute trace de colère disparu.

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« J'espère bien puisque tu es privé de sortie pour le reste de la fin de semaine. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la maison, sans laisser le temps à son presque-fils de se plaindre. Dans la cuisine, ce dernier soupira. Il avait vraiment merdé.

-HPHP-

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était deux heures et demi de l'après-midi. Il trouva Jade dans le salon en train d'écouter un film.

« Allô maman. »

« Dit donc, tu as bien fêter hier. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque je suis rentrer à quatre heures. » sourit-elle.

« C'était l'anniv de Julian. On a fêter toute la nuit. » fit Harry en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

« La couleur pourpre. De Spielberg. »

« Cool. » fit Harry.

Il resta un moment à écouter le film avec sa mère, puis avisant l'heure avancé, alla se faire un sandwich. Il devait être au Al Diner pour 4 heures et il devait encore prendre une douche et se préparer avant d'aller travailler.

-HPHP-

Harry se prélassait dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau coulé sur lui. Il se rappelait avoir bu, puis danser avec Damien et d'être monter à l'étage avec un blondinet. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Son visage était un peu flou dans son esprit. Une fois lavé, Harry sortit de la douche. Il essuya le miroir avec sa serviette, puis la mit autour de sa taille. Il se rasa rapidement, puis sortit de la chambre de bain pour se rendre à sa chambre et s'habiller. Il regarda l'heure, il était temps de partir travailler au restaurant.

-DMDM-

Drago rangeait un peu sa chambre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Allo »

« Hey Dray c'est moi, Mikio. »

« Allo Mikio. Alors sa va? »

« Oui , oui. Hey, je t'appelle parce qu'avec les filles, on a décidé de se voir ce soir vu que la soirée d'hier est tombé à l'eau. Tu compte venir? »

« J'aimerais vraiment venir, mais je peux pas. »

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu? » demanda Mikio.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis privé de sortit alors… »

« Comment ça? » s'étonna Mikio.

« Ma mère n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je rentre à 3 heures du matin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer si tard? Tu t'en allais chez toi lorsque tu es partie… »

« En fait, je suis rester un peu plus longtemps chez vous que prévu. »

« Tu as suivit mon conseil… »

« Plus ou moins. » fit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? » demanda Mikio, curieux.

« Je m'en allais lorsque j'ai croisé Harry et.. hum… une chose en amenant une autre… »

« Mon dieu! » murmura Mikio, impressionné.

-HPHP-

Harry se laissa aller au son de la musique pour se détendre après sa journée de travail. Il vit Damien aller dragué un beau noir alors qu'un type vint se coller à lui. Il lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna. Pas du tout son genre. Le type paru triste un instant, mais il se dépêcha d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Harry s'en allait rejoindre Seiko et Julian à une table lorsqu'il vit un beau blond dans l'assemblé. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blonds et celui-là était vraiment très beau. Il dévia donc sa trajectoire pour aller le rejoindre au bar.

« Salut beau blond. »

Le blond se tourna vers Harry et après l'avoir rapidement observé, lui sourit.

« Salut. »

« Tu veux danser? »

« Bien sur. » lui répondit-il en prenant la main tendu et en se laissant entraîné sur la piste de danse. « By the way, je m'appelle Max. »

"Enchanté Max. Je suis Harry." Répondit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser tout en se frottant contre lui.

-HPDM-

Drago, seul dans sa chambre, zappait à la télévision. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Drago ferma la télévision, puis sortit son cellulaire pour voir si Harry n'aurait pas laisser un message. Puis il soupira en pensant que l'autre garçon n'avait pas son numéro.

Harry s'était laisser entraîner dans la voiture du dénommé Max. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient passionnément.

Drago ferma les yeux et se coucha sur son lit. La soirée de la veille était si claire dans son esprit. Il se rappelait de chaque moment de la dites soirée. À se souvenir, sa main descendit le long de son torse et se rendit sous ses boxers.

Max enleva le chandail d'Harry et se mit à embrasser son torse. Il descendit jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il ouvrit. Il fit descendre lentement la fermeture éclaire. Harry gémit alors que Max enlevait le pantalon.

Alors qu'il se masturbait, Drago repassa la scène dans sa tête. Il devint plus dure juste à y penser.

Alors qu'Harry se faisait sucé par Max, la soirée de la veille devint vraiment claire dans son esprit. Et s'en qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il durcit encore plus à se souvenir.

_Ils étaient entré dans la chambre en s'embrassant. Lorsque Drago buta contre le lit, Harry le poussa doucement et enleva son t-shirt alors que Drago, à moitié assis sur le lit, faisait la même chose. Puis Harry enleva son pantalon et le jeta au loin. Le pantalon de Drago vint rapidement rejoindre celui de Harry dans le coin de la chambre. Harry avança vers Drago, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent alors qu'Harry faisait descendre sa main et qu'il toucha Drago par dessus son boxer. Le jeune brun sentit l'autre durcir sous son touché. Il sourit contre ses lèvres._

_« Hummm » gémit Harry à son oreille. « Tu aimes ça hein? »_

_Pour toute réponse, Drago mit sa main dans le dos d'Harry et l'attira à lui. Il pouvait sentir la dureté d'Harry contre la sienne et il gémit. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Drago glissa ses deux mains sous le boxer du brun et lui caressa les fesses. Puis il fit en sorte d'enlevé les boxer d'Harry. Et doucement, Harry fit en sorte de tourner Drago sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa au niveau de l'omoplate, puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à se qu'il puisse enlever les boxer de Drago. Le brun joua un peu avec ses doigts et sa langue, jusqu'à ce que Drago soit assez dilaté. Alors Harry tendit la main vers son pantalon pour sortir un condom de sa poche arrière et revint au blondinet dans son lit._

Une main faisant de frénétique va et viens sur son pénis, et deux doigts faisant le même mouvement en lui, Drago gémit fortement alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter.

Harry accéléra le mouvement à l'intérieur de Max alors que se dernier gémissait sous lui.

Dans sa chambre, Drago vint dans sa main en murmurant le nom d'Harry et resta couché a observer le plafond pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre un mouchoir pour se nettoyer un peu.

Dans la voiture, Harry jouit lui aussi, le prénom de son compagnon de classe au bout des lèvres.

À suivre…


	11. Nouvelle mission

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

**Nouvelle mission**

Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, Peter Petitgrew avaient été appelé par Voldemort. Le grand blond se tenait bien droit, le regard fière, entre un Severus au regard fermé et un gros Peter tremblotant. Lorsque Voldemort entra dans la pièce, tous les trois mirent un genoux sur le sol et s'inclinèrent avec respect devant leur maître.

« Lève toi Lucius. » fit la voix sifflotant du seigneur des ténèbres. « La mission que je t'ai confié a-t-elle été concluante. »

« Oui, maître. La honte de mon fils a été lavé par l'explosion de la maison où il s'était réfugié. Drago Lucius Malefoy est définitivement mort. »

« Bien, bien. Et le journal?»

« Toujours en sécurité maître, dans ma bibliothèque personnel. »

« Bien, bien. »

Lucius reprit sa position initial, puis Voldemort continua : « Approche toi Severus. »

Le maître de potion se leva et sans regarder le maître, s'avança vers lui. Il garda le regard baissé, par signe de respect. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais rapproché de Dumbledore lors de mon absence. Peter m'a dit que tu faisais maintenant officiellement partie de l'ordre de Phœnix. »

« En effet maître. Le vieux fou est toujours prêt à donner une seconde chance. »

« Ce sera utile puisque Peter n'a plus de couverture. » Ce disant, il s'était tourné vers l'animagus. « Viens donc ici »

Severus repris sa place et Peter avança en chancelant.

« Je suis vraiment déçu que tu es perdu ta place dans l'ordre. Et surtout, je suis très déçu que tu ais laisser deux faibles et insignifiant moldus prendre le gamin. Doloris. »

Peter tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

« Pourtant, j'avais été si fière d'apprendre que tu avais réussis à éliminer les James et Lily Potter. Mais je sais que tu ferras tout pour te rattraper. » fit-il, doucereux

« Oui maître. Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Donne-moi ta main, Peter. » Il lui tendit sa main gauche. « L'autre main Peter. » Frigorifié, il tendit l'autre main. « Tu deviendras mon bras droit. »

Le regard fière, il tourna le regard vers les deux autres mangemorts quand soudain…

« Argggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! »

Peter tomba sur le sol, se tenant le coude alors que Voldemort, lui, tenait son avant-bras dans sa main. Lucius, habitué à se genre de torture, ne bougea même pas un cil alors que Severus affichait une mine clairement amusé et son œil brillait de cruauté.

« Et voilà pour avoir tuer Lily, sale rat. » pensa-t-il sans jamais arrêté de fermer son esprit au maître. On ne sait jamais.

Soudainement agacé par les cris de Peter, Voldemort lui lança un sort de silence et l'animagus continua de se tordre sur le sol, son sang se dispersant sur le sol froid.

« Lucius, Severus, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Peter assure que Harry James Potter est toujours vivant et qu'il serait élevé par deux gouines moldus. Je veux que vous le retrouviez. Mort ou vivant. »

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, maître. » dirent les deux mangemorts d'une même voix.

Voldemort quitta la pièce.

« Chez nous ou chez vous? » demanda Severus.

« Chez nous. »

« Parfait. »

Et les deux hommes disparurent, laissant Peter se tordre sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il perte connaissance.

_*_

Harry vivait l'un des pires lundi de sa vie. Depuis qu'il se rappelait avoir couché avec le nouveau, il se sentait perturbé. Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à lui. Habituellement, il ne revoyait jamais un de ses conquêtes, mais Drago était dans presque chacune de ses classes. Alors il avait passé toute la journée à essayer de l'éviter. Il avait été le dernier à entrer en classe et le premier à sortir. Lorsqu'il alla au toilette, il évita de justesse le blond en entrant dans la première cabine à toute vitesse avant qu'il est pu le voir. Il alla même manger à l'extérieur alors qu'il détestait cela. Bien entendu, Drago et ses amis décidèrent aussi de profiter du beau temps.

Dès qu'il le vit, Harry prit son repas et se dépêcha à rentrer avant qu'il ne puisse le voir.

Le lundi de Drago n'était pas vraiment meilleur. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry semblait le fuir. La scène de la toilette ne lui avait pas échapper, et il fallait être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était entrer dans l'école à la seconde où il l'avait vu.

Assis avec Mikio, Lizbeth et London à une table à pic nic, Drago soupira. Ses derniers temps, sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il avait changé de nom parce qu'il devait se faire passé pour mort, il avait changé d'école, n'étudiait plus la magie et il fuyait un meurtrier très puissant. Et par dessus tout, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux du play-boy de l'école.

« Vraiment, » se dit-il, sarcastique « Ma vie est vraiment parfaite. »

« Hey! » fit London avec un regard entendu« Mikio nous a dit que tu étais resté à la fête vendredi »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu leurs ai dit que j'avais couché avec Byrne! » s'exclama Drago. « C'était supposé rester entre nous! »

« Je… » commença l'asiatique

« Tu as couché avec Byrne! » fit Lizbeth et London, en même temps.

« Moins fort! » répondirent Mikio et Drago, puis le blond continua : « J'ai pas envi que toute l'école soit au courant. Oui, j'ai couché avec lui. »

Ce fut le silence un moment, puis soudain, Lizbeth demanda : « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes un couple maintenant? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago soupira et se leva en disant qu'il devait aller à son cour de guitare. Rester seul, les trois amis se regardèrent.

« Je crois que ça veut dire non… » murmura Lizbeth.

À suivre…


	12. Tutorat

**La voix des anges**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash d'après une idée originale de Isatis

**Tutorat**

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son examen de math, mais il en était incapable. Tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser commençait par Drago et se terminait par Malefoy. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était rendu qu'au numéro 10. Il n'avait même pas complété la moitié de l'examen. C'est donc décourager qu'il quitta la salle de classe. Ses mères allaient le tuer. Ally n'avait pas arrêter de lui dire d'étudier et que s'il n'avait pas de meilleur note en math, elle allait lui interdire de s'inscrire aux cours de théâtre cette année. Et que si cela ne faisait toujours pas, la chorale prendre le bord elle aussi. À son casier, il regarda ses messages; rien, puis mit quelques livres dans son sac et quitta l'école.

De sa case, Drago n'avait rien manqué du départ du brun. Il soupira, puis prit son livre de partition pour le mettre dans son sac à dos.

« Il est venu chez moi hier, tu sais » fit Mikio, en arrivant derrière lui. « C'est un ami de ma sœur. Si tu veux, je peux m'informer discrètement. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il m'a ignoré hier et aujourd'hui. Le message est clair. Il n'est pas intéresser. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour un petit-copain. » fit Drago, faussement désinvolte. « Je dois me concentrer sur les cours. »

« Bien oui » fit Mikio, septique. « Tout le monde veut avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Étude ou non. »

« Peut-être » concéda le blond « Mais je ne suis pas maso. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'enticher de quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéresser à avoir une relation. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il est tout simplement gêner. Il ne m'a pas sembler être très extravertie. »

« Crois-moi Mikio, si tu l'avais vu pendant le party, tu saurais qu'il n'a rien du type timide. Il était plutôt du genre fonceur.» Drago zippa la fermeture éclaire de son sac à dos. « Ça aura été vraiment bien le temps que ça la durer. »

« Tu as raison » fit Mikio, optimiste, « Un de perdu dix de retrouver. »

_*_

Severus Rogue était inquiet de sa nouvelle mission pour le maître pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il y avait cet inquiétude concernant la véracité des faits apportés par l'animagus.

Si Harry Potter était toujours vivant, les répercussions dans le monde magique serait incroyable. Pour l'instant, seul quelques membres de l'ordre savait que Voldemort était de retour, mais si la population venait à l'apprendre, le maître n'aurait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Et alors Potter serait leur seul espoir.

Cela fit rire le maître des potion. Potter devrait avoir 17 ans, maintenant, un peu comme son neveu, Drago. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux en pensant à son neveu, mort, mais il se repris très vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se morfondre.

Cela l'amenait à sa deuxième préoccupation : Lucius Malefoy. Il aurait encore préféré mille fois travailler avec l'imbécile de Petitgrew plutôt que de travailler avec son ami. À Poudlard, après avoir été rejeter définitivement par Lily Evan, Lucius était devenu son seul ami. Le blond le connaissait bien et Rogue avait peur de se trahir devant lui. Chose qui serait dramatique contenu de la grande fidélité de Malefoy au Lord.

Malgré cela, il se présenta au château pour aller discuter avec le directeur. Il devait avertir ce dernier des nouvelles recherches. Si Potter était vivant, il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

_*_

Mme Portland avait fait vite la correction de l'examen puisque trois jours plus tard, elle rendait les copies. En recevant la sienne, Harry soupira. 32%. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne note.

« Vous viendrez me voir après le cour Monsieur Byrne » fit-elle en passant devant lui.

« Oui madame. »

Mme Portland félicita quelques élèves, dont Drago Malefoy, puis commença à expliquer les différents numéros de l'examen.

« Vous vouliez me voir Madame? »

« Oui, Harry. Assis toi s'il te plait. »

« Je sais que j'ai raté cet examen, j'avais des tas de trucs en tête ces temps-ci, mais le prochain examen sera mieux. »

« Harry, tu as passé très près de redoubler tes mathématique l'année dernière. Chaque examen est important. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu suives des cours supplémentaires de math après les cours. »

« Mais madame, ces cours sont en même temps que mes cours de chants. »

« Il y a une autre alternative. » fit la professeure « L'école offre aussi un service de tutorat. Dans un pareil cas, l'élève en difficulté est parrainé à un élève plus doué avec un horaire plus libre. »

« Ce serait déjà mieux. »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller t'inscrire au secrétariat. _Immédiatement_. »

« D'accord madame. »

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Drago qui attendait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier entra alors.

« Vous vouliez me voir? »

« Oui, viens t'asseoir. »

Drago prit place en face de la professeur.

« J'ai été très impressionner par votre résultat à l'examen, monsieur Parker. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on obtient 97% dans cette école. »

« Merci madame. »

« J'aurai quelque chose à te proposer. À l'AMAC, nous proposons un service d'aide pour les étudiants qui ont plus de difficulté à atteindre des notes satisfaisantes dans les cours de base. Et bien sur, ce genre d'activité extrascolaire aide beaucoup pour le dossier d'université. »

Drago voulu tout d'abord refuser. Il ne pensait pas aller dans une université moldu et il avait d'autre chose à faire de son temps libre. Et puis soudainement, il pensa à Harry Byrne et il décida de dire oui. Il avait besoin de l'oublier et ces cours que mme Portland proposait étaient une occasion rêvé pour tenter de rencontrer quelqu'un.

« D'accord. Pourquoi pas. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous inscrire au secrétariat. Dites lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie. »

« Merci madame. »

_*_

Tout cela avait été rapide. Déjà le lendemain, Drago avait reçu un appelle, lui disant qu'il devit se rendre au bureau de Mme Portland pour rencontrer l'étudiant qu'il allait aider. Drago fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant et non d'une étudiante.

Drago arriva dans la cuisine, un grand sourire au lèvre, et ouvrit le frigidaire pour se prendre une pomme.

« Mon dieu, chéri, tu es bien content tout à coup. »

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'école. Ils ont déjà trouver quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un pour quoi faire? »

« Tu sais maman, pour le service d'aide aux étudiants dont je t'ai parler hier. »

« J'avais oublier. »

_*_

Sur l'heure du repas, comme convenue au téléphone, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Portland. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient déjà quelqu'un. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses parents avaient été fâcher de sa note et lui avait couper le cour de théâtre. Il avait échapper de peu à l'annulation de la chorale grâce au tutorat.

« Oh shit! Fallais que ça tombe sur lui » pensèrent Drago et Harry, lorsque ce dernier entra dans le bureau. « Bravo l'ambiance que ça va avoir. »

Harry se força à sourire au professeur.

« Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà non? »

À suivre…


End file.
